Degradation of performance or operation of electronic systems occurs in radiation environments due to component radiation vulnerability. In many cases, components are still operational, but their performance characteristics will change as a result of radiation exposure. Current methods include using radiation hardened components. Radiation hardened components are not available for some component types and also tend to have long lead times and be significantly more expensive.